Simon "Ghost" Riley
For Starzilla2083's version, see Simon Riley. This is Jacky 50A's version. Simon "Ghost" Riley 'is a character from the famous ''Call Of Duty ''francshie. He first appeared in ''Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Simon is a DLC character that can be bought for $0.99. His rival is William Cabot from the ''Evolve ''franchise. His rank is Lieutenant. Biography '''FOR THE QUEEN AND COUNTRY Before he joined the military, Simon has a traumatic childhood because of his heartless father. His father always treated Simon badly by bringing wild animals and taunting Simon. His brother also wears a skull mask every night to scare Simon away. At one point, Simon became an apprentice butcher at a grocery store. After the September 11 attack, he joined the military, where he is very good, and then became an SAS. Then, when he returned in 2003, he found his family in predicament. Then, he returns to the military until his family is fixed. Simon then joined the Task Force 141 and later died in the Georgian-Russian border, Caucasus Mountains by General Shepherd. His death isn't really remembered, but his death "returns" in Call Of Duty: Ghosts, as a customization option. THE LEGACY OF SIMON "GHOST" RILEY *Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 2 *Modern Warfare 2 Ghost *Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish *Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 3 *Call Of Duty Online *Soap's Journal *Call Of Duty: Ghosts *Call Of Duty: Heroes Arcade Opening Simon was at South America, after finishing a mission with John "Soap" McTavish. Then, Simon sees a radio tower, which apparently is unusually made and has it's radio buzzing. When Ghost approaches it, he hears that the radio is "speaking" to him. The radio "says" in a voice that resembles General Shepherd that there is a tournament where many people fought in it, even creatures and gods, for a power unlike any other power. Simon gets angry and shoots the radio with his ACR, but before so, the radio switches to his father's voice and says, "Get to work." Simon gets angered and sets out to find who is behind this "spam" radio, and finding out the truth about the power after being laughed by Soap. Rival 'Name: '''William Cabot '''Reason: '''Simon is walking around the rival stage, looking out for the power while saying, "Where the hell is this power thing." Then, he turns back and sees Cabot swearing to himself with a weird device (the Radioactive Dust Tagging). Simon, not knowing who is Cabot, and thinking that he is the one making the call to him at first because of the Radioactive Dust Tagging Riley thought is a radio, aims his M4A1 to Cabot while Cabot also aims his Rail Cannon to Riley. Cabot questions Riley who is he and Riley replies by saying, "Someone you don't know." Cabot, then from Riley's words finds out that Riley is from UK and from Earth. Cabot then questions Riley which military organization does he came from. Riley then reluctantly replies by saying "F*ck off" and fires his M4A1 but Cabot activates his Cloaking Device and disappears. Cabot then reappears behind Riley and kicks him away. Cabot then says that Riley has two choices, leave or die. Riley then laughs and replies with a middle finger, which Cabot nearly destroyed the finger by firing his Rail Cannon but Riley dodges it. Then, Cabot and Riley starts the fight after saying that Riley got some guts to fight him. '''Connection: '''Both Cabot and Ghost is working in the military, yet for unusually odd "jobs". Riley being for some undercover, infiltration, and worked for Task Force 141 while Cabot's "job" is very extreme and unusualy, which is clearing out the monsters in the planet Shear. Both of their game franchise have a vice versa. While Simon's franchise is extremely popular among gamers and has a long history, Cabot's franchise is yet just being released but also very popular. Both of their franchise are also being released in 2014 for the latest version. For Simon's franchise being the ''Advanced Warfare, which is released some months ago in 2014 while Cabot's franchise, Evolve ''released in some weeks/days/a month ago. However, Cabot's franchise has it's full version in 2015. Both also have a trusted partner in their same job. Cabot's partner being the robot Bucket, and Simon's partner being John "Soap" McTavish. Their parts in their "jobs" are also different. While Simon is more of an assault, Cabot is a support. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Riley comes to UK, at an SAS base. Simon then gets greeted by General Shepherd, which apparently is unarmed and wearing his ordinary home clothes. Simon then aims his ACR to Shepherd and questions him what is going on. Shepherd replies that he knows that Simon is looking for who is the one sending him the "spam" call in the radio in South America and the power the "radio" mentions. Shepherd said that he sent that message so he can use Riley as a puppet. Riley gets angered but then he gets shot from behind by an SAS, but weirdly doesn't get harmed. Riley then sees blue aura glowing on around his body, and says, "What's goin' on here?!" Suddenly, Riley's ACR glows blue and suddenly Simon's finger is uncontrollable by his own body and pulls the trigger, and the ACR just goes shooting automatically while Riley has no idea what is going on with him. Shepherd tries to back away while Riley keeps shooting theh incoming SAS soldiers, but suddenly Riley turns back unexpectedly and his ACR shoots a blue fireball out of the barrel and kills Shepherd. Suddenly, Riley drops his ACR and falls and holds his head with both of his hands. Riley's body then suddenly glows blue and then suddenly, he explodes into blue AP balls with his ACR left down, killing everyone in the base. Soap then came right after Simon exploded and says, "God what the f*ck is happening here?!" while Riley is presumed dead, but nowhere to be found. Gameplay Simon is an aggressive, mid ranged character. His weapons can keep his enemies away, or punish them at close range. Simon's guns can also be fired faster while he is in the air, even with the same move and gun. Simon's ranged attacks' direction can be adjusted by crouching. Simon can crouch by pulling the right/left stick down twice. While crouching, Riley can aim his ranged attack up and down with the L1/R1. L1 is up and R1 is down. Then, to get back to normal stance, press R2 and L2 in the same time. During crouching, Simon is immobile and vulnernable and still can be insta killed by super moves. Crouching cannot be done while in air. It may can be done, but immediately cancels Simon's jump. Movelist Square Moves *Knife Punch-Square: Simon does a simple jab and then stabs his enemy with his knife and delivers a gut punch right after the knife. *Knife Barrage-Square 3x: Simon quickly thrusts his knife forward 3 times. *Hand To Hand Combat-Left stick left+Square: Simon delivers 2 punches and finishes it with a kick to the head. *Quad Strike-Square 4x: Simon lunges to his enemy with his knife and punches his downed enemy 3 times. *Ghost Stories-Left stick right+Square: Simon jumps over his enemy's shoulder and kicks them in the back. If this is against larger enemies, Simon will simply jump to their chest and kicks the enemy away. *Hollowed Sweeper-Left stick down+Square: Simon violently sweeps his enemy and stomps the downed enemy. *Lunging Revenge-Left stick up+Square: Simon jumps 45 degree to the air with his knife and stabs anyone hit by the knife lunge. Triangle Moves *Throwing Knife-Triangle: Simon throws a throwing knife straight to his enemy accurately. *Apple Target-Triangle 2x: Simon spins around and throws one throwing knife and another throwing knife for the 2nd time. *Rolling Knife-Left stick left+Triangle: Simon jumps forward and throws his knife three times quickly and does a roll. *Backing Drop-Left stick right+Triangle: Simon rushes forward and does a drop-kick. *M1911 .45-Left stick down+Triangle: Simon fires his M1911 .45 straight to his enemy once. *Crowd Control Pistol-Triangle 3x: Simon fires his M1911 .45 thrice. *Air Control-Left stick up+Square: Simon shoots his Browning HP 90 degree to the air. Circle Moves *ACR-Circle: Simon fires his ACR assault rifle for 15 bullets. *Desert Eagle-Hold Circle for 3 seconds: Simon fires his Desert Eagle to his enemy. Has a high knock-back effect, but also knocks Simon back a little. *MP5-Circle 3x: Simon fires his MP5 SMG in a bursts for 3 seconds. Can move while doing this. *M4A1-Right stick right+Circle: Simon fires his M4A1 assault rifle to the enemy in front of him. *G18-Right stick left+Circle: Simon fires his G18 Machine Pistol for 5 seconds. *MK46-Right stick down+Circle: Simon uses his MK46 LMG to fire his enemies for 10 seconds. Can move while doing this. Crouching provides more accuracy. *Intervention-Right stick up+Circle: Simon uses his Intervention Anti-Material Bolt Action Sniper Rifle to dispatch his enemies far away. Can pierce through enemies, hitting another enemy in the back. Cross Moves *Grenades Away-Hold Cross for 3 seconds: Simon arms his Frag Grenade and throws it. It can be aimed optionally and the direction the grenade drops is determineld by a curved line that is visible to all the characters in the stage. If not thrown in 10 seconds, it will explode in Riley's hand and reduces his AP by 10. Throws *Shadowy Dream-Left stick left/right: Simon chokes his enemy and stabs their head with his knife. *Tactical Approach-Right stick left/right: Simon grabs his enemy and throws it away before shooting the thrown enemy with the ACR. Trigger Moves *Item Pick-Up: R1 *Block-L1 *Evade-L1+Right/left stick right/left Super Moves (R2) *AT4 (Level 1): Simon uses his AT4 Bazooka to decimate and insta kill his enemy. During this, Simon can still crouch and move and fires his Bazooka by pressing R2 again. However, during the crouch, the AT4 cannot be aimed in an optional way. *SCAR-L (Level 2): Simon jumps away from the stage and goes to 1st person mode with his SCAR-L, iron sight scope on and can shoot enemies in the stage by pressing R2. The SCAR-L can instantly kill anyone hit by the bullet. The SCAR-L has a bullet limit of 30 rounds and after the bullet goes off, Simon gets back to the stage. *SAM Turret (Level 3): Simon deploys the SAM (Surface-to-Air-Missile) Turret in the area Simon is standing at. The SAM acts like a turret and instantly kills anyone that is near Simon or is going to attack Simon. Duration is 20 seconds. And each insta-kills done by the SAM grants Simon an extra 20 AP. Quotes *When selected **"Queen and country, sir." **"I hope you ain't bad enough." **"Whadda ya got for me?" *Pre-match **"Let's do this!" *Item Pick-Up **"Let's see if that Roach douchebag gave me this again." **"Nice!" **"Supports online." **"Got it, copy that." **"Killstreak!" **"Ain't good enough." **"In a situation like this!" **"Bad stuff." **"This ain't natural here." **"Feel the kiss of this stuff." *Using AT4 **"Anti-Tank round incoming!" *Using SCAR-L **"It's killing time!" *Using SAM Turret **"Look what I got here!" *Successful KO **"For Queen and Country." **"It ain't hard enough." **"Hell if I care." **"I got you." **"Tag!" **"Hostile is down." **"Killing target." **"Taking down enemy." **"Easy kill." *Respawn **"Miraclously bad." **"Get the f*ck over here." **"I'm not done yet with you." **"You're making this personal, eh?" **"I ain't someone you like." **"Get the hell out of here." **"Curse you." **"Rot in hell!" Taunt *Ghostly Apparition: Simon quickly throws his knife but quickly retrieves it again. *SAS: Simon pulls out an SAS pin and throws it away. *Modern Warfare: Simon pulls his M4A1, but with a scope and extended mag, and examines it. Introduction *Mission Location Confirmed: Simon is on the radio and then throws it away and get to fight stance and says, "You're not getting away this time." *Queen And Country: Simon walks to the stage with his MK46 and switches to ACR while saying "I'm working now." *Silent Attack: Simon jumps out of a tree to a bush and gets out of the bush and gets to fight stance. Winning Screen *Sweet Victory: Simon jumps in a victorious way after throwing his weapons away. *Needing Extraction: Simon is on the radio and looks at the camera in a scary way before turning back when a helicopter comes. *Soak Up Some Damage: Simon reloads his M4A1 and sees to the camera and pulls out his M1911 and shoots the camera, breaking the glass. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Modern Warfare 2 *Modern Warfare 3 Losing Screen *Sweet Victory: Simon falls down and shoots his own head with his M1911 .45 *Needing Extractin: Simon is seen trying to run away from a crashing F-22 Raptor but fails and the Jet crashes him. *Soak Up Some Damage: Simon is shot in the head by General Shepherd with the .44 Magnum like in his death in ''Call Of Duty. Idle Animation *Simon looks at his boots. Results Screen *Victory: Simon lifts his M1911 .45 proudly to the air while looking at the camera. *Loss: Simon has his back turned to the camera. Costumes SAS Ghost Simon's default appearence. This is the appearence Simon mostly use in the games he appeared in. Variations are: *Default: As seen in the right picture. *Red: Simon's skull texture on his mask is now red. *Yellow: Simon's skull texture on his mask is now yellow. *White: All of Simon's clothing is white while his skull mask texture is now black. Urban Clothing Simon's urban-styled clothing. Variations are: *Default: As seen in the right picture. *Orange: Gray colours are now orange. *Yellow: Gray colours are now yellow. *Blue: Gray colours are now blue. Diving Suit Simon's underwater suit. Variations are: *Default: As seen in the right picture. *Purple: Black colors are now purple. *Yellow: Black colors are now yellow. *Blue: Black colors are now blue. Thomas Merrick DLC costume for Simon. Costume based on the character Thomas Merrick from Call Of Duty: Ghosts. No variations are available. Minions *Roach (Rank 8) *John "Soap" McTavish (Rank 16) Roach.png|Roach (Rank 8) Soap.png|John "Soap" McTavish (Rank 16) Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Call of Duty Category:DLC Category:DLC Ideas Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters